In The Moonlight
by Hachichii
Summary: Alfred felt his affection growing stronger as he stared at Arthur's green eyes. They seemed to 'pop' in the darkness, standing out more than anything else in Alfred's field of vision. "You're so beautiful. How someone like me could possibly deserve an angel like you is unknown." - Cardtalia AU, USUK


Music wasn't needed. All that he wanted to focus on was the sound of his king's steps as the two of them danced. Alfred was smiling, a loving smile, down at him while guiding him, slowly. There was little light, merely the moonlight that painted the room and Alfred's face with a deep blue. Arthur smiled, leaning in to be closer to Alfred. His head resting on his king's chest, he closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to follow Alfred's steps. Back, forward, back, forward, and then spin. It was all too easy and Arthur was just content, being close to his king. _His_ king.

As they danced in the king's chamber, without a care in the world, Alfred whispered sweet nothings to Arthur-just loud enough, so the Queen of Spades could hear. Little things such as 'I love you' and 'I'm happy just being with you'. This caused Arthur's face to become warm as it was painted red, barely noticeable in the moonlight, but nevertheless embarrassing. He buried his face into Alfred's chest, hiding his face and hoping his king didn't become suspicious. But in all the years that the two had known each other, Alfred learned of Arthur's behaviours. And he knew that his queen was embarrassed, was hiding from him. And the King of Spades wouldn't have that.

"Look at me, Arthur. I want to see your face." His voice was soft, calm. But Arthur didn't look up. He merely let out a frustrated 'no'. Alfred laughed to himself. He stopped dancing, not surprised when Arthur stumbled just a bit.

"Come on, Arthur. Show me your face." Alfred said, letting go of one of Arthur's hands and resting his free hand to the small of Arthur's back. He pulled his queen closer. "It's probably nothing I haven't seen before. I want to see it." Alfred heard Arthur sigh before the queen slowly lifted his head up, so the two's eyes met. Alfred felt his affection growing stronger as he stared at Arthur's green eyes. They seemed to 'pop' in the darkness, standing out more than anything else in Alfred's field of vision. "You're so beautiful. How someone like me could possibly deserve an angel like you is unknown."

Arthur made a small gasp before lowering his head. He was used to Alfred's compliments by now. After reaching age twenty, Alfred seemed to become much more affectionate, less playful, less…obnoxious, really. The king had his moments where his young free spirit would show itself, but now, he was focused on his responsibilities and, even more so, his love-his queen. Arthur was slow with it, but he came up with a decent comeback.

"Well, I could say the same to you." Arthur tried his best to seem 'cool', but he just earned a laugh. He frowned, only for a little bit, but then he was laughing with Alfred.

Arthur paused, staring at his king in concern when Alfred stopped laughing. Arthur noticed there was something different in his eyes. He couldn't quite pinpoint just what it was, but he didn't have a chance to ask. He was frozen, like a deer in headlights, when Alfred kissed his forehead. Then, his nose. His cheek. Arthur could feel Alfred's hot breath against his lips as he paused. Arthur opened his eyes just a bit, just to look at his king's face. Arthur could see a small smile. And then, he heard Alfred laugh.

"Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Alfred whispered before pressing his lips to Arthur's. Alfred pulled Arthur in even closer until he was practically keeping the smaller male from falling. Arthur released his other hand from Alfred's grip and wrapped his arms around the king's shoulders. But the two stopped there. The kiss was nothing sexual. It was merely the passion that the two felt for each other. And it was nothing brief like they were used to. It was long, deep, and passionate. And Arthur felt lighter than a feather and more loving of his king than he had ever felt. He took a deep breath when Alfred pulled away. He was happy, to say the least. He hugged Alfred tightly, feeling relieved when his king returned to favour and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Alfred snuggled into the crook of Arthur's neck, inhaling the sweet smell that was simply _Arthur_. He relaxed, not feeling the need to hug Arthur as tight as he was. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur was quick to beat him with a cocky "Consider it an honour. Most don't deserve to even think about me." Alfred laughed, letting go of Arthur to get a better look at his queen's face.

"I'm glad to have you by my side," He took one of Arthur's smaller hands into his own, bringing it up to his lips, giving it a quick peck, and simply holding Arthur's hand in the air. "Arthur Kirkland, my Queen."

Arthur closed his eyes. "And I'm glad to have you, dear King, Alfred F. Jones."


End file.
